


Never Say Leather

by MrMcLemons



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Entendre, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, Foreplay, Hot Sex, I'm bad with tags, Jealously, Lance is hella gAy, Lucille parallels, Neck Kissing, Negan is bad with his feelings, Negan is possessive, Negan's wives suck, OC is soft but also sassy, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but also kinda a sweetheart, lying, negan is an asshole, truth comes out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMcLemons/pseuds/MrMcLemons
Summary: It's hard to be happy when your boss is an asshole, it's even harder to be happy when at the one place you're free there's another asshole. This one is slightly more handsome, but still an asshole. Double the cocky and triple the leather, he's everything grandma said makes for the nastiest trouble. The worst thing is Ellayne doesn't even know it's him, that she's talking to Negan—the infamous leader of the Sanctuary, but for once he doesn't want someone to.And it's a right damn shame too, she's always been a sucker for bad boys.





	1. What a Shitty Day

 

Shafts of light reached through the open windows and onto the glassed floor. It was covered in thin puddles of water, spread around by the mop in the girl's hand. She stood at the center of the room with a bounce in her step, delivering her duty with the utmost fervor. Besides her excitement she appeared otherwise utterly normal, the category of her physical beauty never reaching perhaps beyond just simply pretty. Dirty blonde hair, green eyes, a long soft face and a wide smile hardly stood out anymore.

"Ellayne! Didn't I tell you I already got this room?"

The voice came from the floor above her—Lance had also been unfortunately screwed with maintenance duty, and though the hours were long and tedious it was worth it. Earning your keep, no matter how small it was, kept you alive. Lance maintained a far less level of investment in his duties, but he liked Ellayne and she liked him.

"You missed a spot," she responded simply.

"You're cleaning the whole floor again, girl!"

"Guess you did a bad job then—they should fire you."

He came down the stairs, a thin figure that looked quite like his namesake and was carrying a tray of water as well as a bucket filled with another frayed mop like hers.

"Gay people make the best cleaners, they would never fire me. And you wouldn't want them to, you'd miss my company." He simpered, smiling tauntingly at her.

"Well then it's a good thing I'm done, isn't it?" She put the mop back in the bucket, "What were you doing up there, anyways?"

"Watching the ass move, of course! Those guys are unloading the truck and damn is it a nice view."

"They're back?"

"Fuck yeah they are! My baby is with them."

Ellayne snorted. "Your baby?"

"My wannabe sugar daddy." He corrected, biting his tongue with a flirty quirk in his brow.

Simon. His wannabe sugar daddy was Simon and he had no shame for it.

"What about you, there's gotta be some lucky guy that's caught your eye?"

"I've been here for a week."

"Did you already manage to forget we arrived with the same group?"

"No, but..."

"But?" He supplied.

"Give me a minute, I'm still thinking of something."

"There's gotta be someone your type here."

"There's a lot of people," Ellayne responded evenly.

"Exactly, more variety. But I'm off limits, and so is Simon."

"Not my type."

"Good," then in another moment he squealed happily, grabbing her arm and shaking it. In the process water flew everywhere, the bucket with the mop threatening to spill. "Oh! And the Negan guy was there, too! He's an absolute babe as well, he owns that rugged look. Shame he's got like five side bitches."

Ellayne laughed, correcting him with a sort of playful patronizing look. "Wives. They're his wives."

"There's five of them, that's a whore fest."

"Harem is the technical term," she corrected again.

"You seen him yet?"

"Not sure I want to."

"Well you're missing out, there's no issue in admiring the menu as long as you don't order."

Ellayne snorted at that.

They'd been walking down a long hall inside the smaller of the factory buildings. Maintenance usually filtered out before the runners came in and stored everything away. Lance and Ellayne had to report back to Jon, the manager for maintenance, before they could take their shift to clean after the unloading. Apparently there was always a little party of they came back from a successful run, and usually it was.

"There you two are. Did you clear out before they went in?" Jon asked after a long drag of his cigarette. He was a harsh man in tone and appearance. His face was rough and pudgy like he'd been punched too much, and one of his eyes was more swollen than the other. His voice sounded like gravel and was hardened by years of smoke. He was a real tough guy to everyone; Lance hated him and Ellayne tolerated him.

"Sure did," she replied somewhat cheerily, not earning even a glimpse of warmth at the affirmation.

"Good. Take your break now then be ready to clean up after. Shouldn't be much though, they had a bad run. Might be some brains on the floor for you bottom feeders to clean up." He laughed at his own joke, earning a look of disgust from Ellayne and an equally potent glare from Lance. They both turned to leave, seeing no other reason to stay past the required time.

"Wait Elena, come back here. I got something for ya."

At the sound of Jon's voice Ellayne froze, looking quickly at Lance before slowly swiveling around. "Yeah?"

"Lance you can leave," Jon assured, shooing him with his hand.

Lance looked like he might say something, but Ellayne shook her head quickly despite the apprehension clear in her eyes. Instead he only said, "Her name's Ellayne, Jon."

The door sounded like a gunshot when it was shut behind him, like the gates of hell were closing and she was about to face the king. Maybe a little bit over dramatic, but it felt fitting for the dread in her stomach.

"You need something?"

"Yeah, why I told you to stay." He took a drag, smoke pulling from his nostrils before he put it out. "I need you to cover James. Got hurt and took a leave so I want you to take his shift. You'll be cleaning the main factory building where the big boss and all the other higher people stay, so you better do a fucking good job or else your ass is on the line."

What he meant was his ass was on the line, but she wouldn't call him out. The thought of more work on top of what she already did sounded painful, more so covering a lazy ass like James.

"Can me and Lance split it?" She asked hopefully.

"Fuck no, I don't want that twink anywhere near his prey so he can fuck shit up. You I don't care, maybe you'll get a tip."

Suddenly it began to make sense: sex appeal, or at least better sex appeal than a gay guy. Chances were most of the men in the main building liked tits, so why not employ them? As far as she knew she was the only girl in maintenance. Her anger flared.

"Fine, I'll do it." She said between clenched teeth.

"Good, glad we're on the same page."

She left, steaming as she met Lance right outside the door.

"I heard everything. That man is a tragedy upon this earth." He said when they were far enough down the hallway to be safe.

Ellayne didn't like to think so horrible of anyone even a man like Jon, but her good mood had been thrown to the buzzards.

"That's an understatement, I think."

"Hey, don't worry about him," Lance said as he rubbed her shoulder. "He'll get what he deserves, and maybe it'll be a nice stick up his ass."

Lance, despite his frail form, was stronger than he looked. He had shared with Ellayne what he'd endured and she was glad to have him with her. He may not look like an ass kicker but he had an amazing uppercut. Both of them were thinking maybe Jon would get what's coming from him soon enough.

"God," she said as she smiled ruefully at him, "I sure hope so."

 

~*~

 

Jon had been right: the run had not gone good. No empty beer bottles were on the ground, or stray gambling cards. Most of the boxes were stock straight in nice lines but they both mopped anyways. Lance was quiet and Ellayne followed suit, for some reason the silence fit the atmosphere without any lingering awareness and then they were done.

"I'm going to go check in with Jon, you can just leave if you want." Ellayne looked at Lance, he was already part of the way down the hall.

"I won't go back to the room just yet, I need to take a walk or something. See you there?" Ellayne and Lance bunked together. It was cheaper and easier that way, and since they both liked the same sex but had no sex there was not a problem.

He knew she was in a funk and that she had made a habit of leaving at night, "See you there." He agreed.

The Sanctuary had one garden. It was large, larger than most gardens she'd seen post-apocalypse, though she hadn't seen many. In the far corner and tucked against the main factory building there was a niche with flowers and vines that looked to serve a more decorative purpose than anything. Ellayne wondered how it came to be or why it was maintained, but she didn't care at all. Gardening had been a thing of the past, now all she could do was admire it after the long hours and relax.

She'd found it the day she came. Every night since then had been spent there to relax for the coming time of sleep. It helped quell her thoughts and even string them in directions she couldn't manage during the day. Best of all no one else knew where it was.

Which was why she was so surprised when she saw someone there.

It was dark out and there were no lights. She'd been occupied with humming as she crossed the threshold into the garden when she heard it.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Ellayne froze. Her eyes snapped in sync with her head to where he sat on the ground in front of the main event: a cluster of roses, tulips, and some other pretty things she couldn't name.

He stood suddenly, and Ellayne's gaze followed as he suddenly proved an imposing figure with broad shoulders and a handsome face. Details were hardly considered in the hard lighting, but she could see a sharp jawline and a dark beard around a tan face. Classically, ruggedly handsome. It was hard to speak. Not only was this dude a home run, but he had scared her shitless.

So much for no one else being there.


	2. Well, fuck me sideways!

The last thing Negan had wanted, least of all expected, was another person to enter on his little personal space when he was more pissed than the fucking Hulk. Bad run—lost two of his men to a little weak ass group that had no backbone and even the bashed in heads hadn't brought him any relief. He hoped one of his wives could bridge that gap, but they didn't. Some things not even a good bang could fix.

In those few times this place was a consolation. Reminded him of Lucille, and he always brought her with him to look at the flowers. She loved them so much when she was alive, and even in the dark when it was hard to see he enjoyed looking at them and remembering how much she'd smile when she'd see them.

His usual routine for visiting had taken place: he sat in front of the motley bed of flowers and set Lucille down by his side to enjoy them with him. He never really did, but it never failed to help.

And then to his great surprise his pity party was crashed by this nosy little prick who didn't have the mind to even bow. If it was possible to be more pissed than he was, he'd reached that level.

Ellayne was occupied with freaking out. She was torn between running and asking him why he was being such an ass, but that was a bit uncharacteristic of her. She decided it was because of the extra long day and the layers of abuse Jon delivered like it was his sole job here.

She settled for releasing her anger.

"Who the hell shit in your cheerios, bud?"

"Bud?" His voice was laden with disbelief, he had not been expecting that response at all. Did she really not know who he was? "Did you just fucking call me 'bud'?"

"Yeah, matter of fact I did," she continued without thinking or stopping, "If I'd've known some asshole was here I wouldn't have come."

"If I'd've known some bitch was here I wouldn't be here either."

"I guess we're at a crossroads then." She replied bitingly as she went to where he stood and unceremoniously sat down, joints protesting at the movement. The fire on her tongue had began to spread through her limbs like a wildfire.

"The fuck are you doing?"

"Sitting, Captain Obvious."

"So I've got to repeat myself, 'what the fuck are you doing'?" She looked up at him, able to discern that he was equally as angry as she. Not that his voice and choice words alone wasn't enough.

"Move your feet lose your seat." She replied childishly, nose pointed to the sky indignantly.

For a moment there was only silence and the buzzing of distant crickets before he laughed: a loud and deep laugh straight from the gut that carried no hint of opposition or previous negativity.

Negan forgot why he was mad when she said that, like he'd just chugged a bottle of strong liquor and all his thoughts had been reduced to nothing but his typical good humor. "You're good, kid, I'll give you that." He sat down next to her, shoulder brushing hers in the close proximity. Somehow she caught his smell, and was immediately reminded of old leather and cologne. Who was this guy? "But seriously, who are you?"

Ellayne, overcome with confusion at the sudden change in tide in conversation and herself, answered without thinking. "Ellayne. Name's Ellayne. Who're you?"

"That French or some shit?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"Something like that, yeah."

Negan's thoughts were having a field day, just not the good kind. What the fuck was he thinking? He came here to be alone and he was sparking conversation with this sassy little bitch like they were best friends or something! Why didn't he make her bow? What the fuck, Negan?

In the meantime, his lips kept moving. "Well then, 'Name's Ellayne', what do you do around here?

"Like work?" He nodded, "I uh, I do maintenance stuff."

He whistled lowly, "Wow, you got fucked over good. You come in with that new batch or something?"

She nodded, "Going on one week strong."

"Explains a lot."

"You ignored my question, who're you, Captain Obvious?" He gave her a look, "don't like the name? Too bad."

"Usually I'm the one giving shit names. And that's saying something, 'cause captain obvious is absolute bullfuck."

"'Bullfuck'? Do you just make up words and use them in sentences?"

"Practically, yeah."

"Maybe I should change your name to Captain Cussfuck then."

His nose shriveled up, "I give it a six out of ten."

Ellayne looked at him, "I give you a six out of ten."

"Oh really?"

"Hell yeah, really! Your first impression sucked." Then in a silly voice that was meant to be an impression of him, she repeated, "'Who the fuck are you'? Very eloquent."

"'Who the hell shit on your cheerios' wasn't much better there, bub." He fired back.

"Hey! In my defense you were pretty damn pissed off."

"Bad day." He replied simply, offering a crooked smile.

"You aren't the only one, dude—maintenance, remember?"

"'Dude', are you fucking serious? I'm not a 'dude'. You trying to piss me off again?"

"God no! And there's not much else to call you, Captain Cussfuck, because you haven't given me your name!" She laughed, her smile wide and reaching her eyes.

His expression mirrored hers, the smirk he usually wore melting into something much softer at the edges. Fuck he must've looked like an idiot, grinning like a fucking school boy at a pair of nice tits. Hell he hadn't even looked at her tits yet and that was one of the first things he checked out! But Negan couldn't bring himself to pry his eyes from her face, just as he couldn't bring himself to break what they had going. Telling her his name would do just that.

Conversation was hard to find, a commodity points and power couldn't bring because of the whole intimidation factor his reputation ensured. God he wished sometimes he'd have a good sparring partner, or even just someone with pleasant company, and now he was having easily one of the best times since the apocalypse began and he couldn't even tell her who he was.

Fucking dammit.

"I'm Ike." Ike? Where the fuck did that come from?

"Well 'I'm Ike'," she said, "what do you do around here?"

He didn't even hesitate, "Supply runs, mostly. On the occasion I like to give pretty ladies like yourself some high quality company."

"I would hardly call you high quality company."

"The greatest pleasure, then?"

"More like a royal pain in my ass, I should file a restraining order. Do those things still exist?"

"Probably fucking not, sweetcheeks."

"Fuck. What do I do then?" She asked in mock disappointment.

"You could kiss me." He suggested, grinning lecherously.

"Orrrrrrr I couldn't."

"You wouldn't want to kiss me? I'm fuckinf beautiful."

"Hard pass," She grimaced, "Really hard pass."

"Who the hell would you kiss then?"

Ellayne shrugged, "Someone my type, probably."

"Oh," Negan said, smile widening, "so I'm not your type?"

"No."

"Are you like a lesbian then? I'm everyone's type."

"What the fuck?" Then, "Listen here Ike, I like my men good looking and with a good personality, you're like maybe a quarter of those standards. You look pretty OK but your personality really drags you down."

He laughed in disbelief, still smiling. "Does it now?"

"Hell yeah! First impressions are extremely vital to personality assessment, and that leather jacket isn't helping."

"I'm going to like this, I can tell already." He leaned back onto his palms, "Please, by all means, continue."

"My grandma always told me guys with leather jackets were bad news. And you look and smell like something straight from Grease."

"Smell? You smelled me? That's fucking hot. Can I smell you too?"

"God please don't—I probably smell like a dead cow that's been rotting in the sun!" She giggled, leaning away from him, "And it wasn't on purpose you just got really close to me and it sorta happened. Do you actually wear cologne?"

"I don't remember, maybe if you come closer you can tell me."

"Smooth, but no thanks."

"Fuck, and here I was thinking I was a ladies man."

"You thought wrong, Ike."

"Apparently."

Ellayne couldn't help but look at him. God it felt good to tease someone, even if half the shit she said wasn't true. The day and the anger was long forgotten, and it was hard to think past how great it felt to genuinely smile again.

"So," she began, "are you always like this or is it a way to ensnare your prey?"

"Why don't you guess?" He challenged.

"Well I would say you like to flirt a lot, guessing by your inherent ability to be funny while also being a cocky little asshole. But this isn't usually your method of seduction."

"Seduction? So I am seducing you?"

"Trying, you're trying. It's a solid B minus for effort, though."

"B minus? That's fucking harsh. I thought it was at least an A."

"See what I mean? Cocky but funny asshole."

He rolled his eyes, "OK then, am I to assume you're flirting with me?"

She hesitated for a moment like she was considering her response before she said, "Assume as you wish."

"Then I shall also make some expert observations." He cleared his throat dramatically, "I'm guessing you don't flirt much at all, and that you're utterly in love with my dick personality and wanna ride me into the sunset. How close am I?"

"You got it half right."

"You wanna ride me into the sunset?"

"Close but no cigar."

"Dammit. We could've had a good time."

"Oh, I bet." Her cheeks were flaming. He was far more straightforward than appropriate, and it was getting to her personal and non-intimate nature. Thank god for the cover of darkness.

Negan was about to say something else when she stood up suddenly. "Fuck I forgot!"

He stood up too. "Slow your roll, doll! What did you forget?"

"Lance! He's definitely expecting me back by now. God dammit I just lost track of time!"

"Who the fuck is Lance?" Negan asked, obviously confused. There was an undertone of biting disgust, but she didn't notice.

"My roommate, fuck!" She rushed to the entrance of the garden, also serving as the single exit.

"Roommate?" Negan called after her, feeling ten steps behind on the sudden turn of events.

She didn't answer. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked instead, looking back at him.

Usually Negan didn't come besides when he was stuck in a rut, and that wasn't often with his supply of titties and resources. He heard himself speak before he realized his lips were moving. "Same time."

"Same time." She echoed, then she was gone.

He went out to the exit too, watching as she ran towards the apartment building that was attached to the one he stayed in. His thoughts were scattered, frayed with happiness and confusion and twisted into a web that he couldn't decipher.

Somehow Negan had got caught up in a mess he had a hand in creating, and he hardly regretted it.

The smile on his lips widened when he saw her look back, face alight in the dull drum of the hanging glow by the doors before she went inside. Hardly anyone else was awake. She was right, it was late.

He hardly felt tired at all, rejuvenated by that conversation and wide awake with his enormous grin. Sleep seemed a thing for a far away land that didn't belong here.

Roommate. That was a problem. Lance was definitely a dude, and he'd have to keep his ears and eyes pealed on that one. For now though, he was sure he was safe to continue this... this escapade with her. Maybe friends with no current benefits besides great conversation was a better way to put it. It was a work in title.

"Ellayne." He said to himself, "where the fuck have you been all my life?" Then he almost left, a skip in his step when he realized he left Lucille back in the garden and mentally kicked himself.

She'd been the reason he went, but when he left someone else had taken over the brunt of his mind.

Already he was looking forward to tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
